Kitty`s first driving lesson.”
by Ryoken1
Summary: Kitty wants Lance to teach her how to drive.Bayville will never be the same. as neither will be Lance and Kurt.


X-men: Evolution : "Kitty`s first driving lesson." By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies.  
  
Brotherhood`s house:  
  
She wants you to do What!- Tabitha screamed in horror.  
  
She wants me to teach her how to drive... – Lance said , as he feared the mere mention of that words.  
  
With you as her teacher?- Todd asked.  
  
Yeah...- Lance said almost with out a voice.  
  
By her side?- Fred asked.  
  
Yeah... – Lance responded again.  
  
On your car?- Pietro asked.  
  
Yes! ... – Lance said as he started trembling.  
  
C`mon . Lance – Tabitha said as she gaved him a pat on his back.- Maybe shes good at it.  
  
No way yo- Todd interrupted.- I still remember when Summer`s lended her the wheel of a snowmobile during last week`s skiing trip. She drove into a snow bank and went rigth thought a cabin.  
  
Yeah , i heard Summer had to be injected with a shot of diazepam only so they could get him to sleep that night.- Pietro interrupted again.  
  
Guys! – Tabitha screamed – You are making him develop a mental breakdown , so stop it.  
  
By now , Lance was laying in the couch , shaking as he thought what will happen the next morning.  
  
The next morning , at the Institute`s gates.:  
  
Kitty climbed up Lance`s jeep , while Lance waited in the passengers side.  
  
Okay , wish me good luck! – Kitty said as she got hold of the steering wheel.  
  
Rogue , Jean , Scott and Kurt standed by the side of the jeep , as they were too afraid to get any nearer to the car.  
  
Okay , Lance , what do i have to do first?- She asked him.  
  
Okay , first start the engine. – Lance said as he breathed heavily.  
  
Kitty turned the key , and the engine started.  
  
Okay , now what?- she replied.  
  
Now put it in direct , and press the gas pedal. (Authors note: For the benefit of Lance and everyone in Bayville , im making Lance`s jeep an automatic model cause dear god help us , im not gonna put Kitty behind a mechanic transmission car)  
  
Kitty followe his directions , and the exact opposite ocurred.  
  
The car went right on reverse , crashing the Institutes gates , wich collapsed , as did Lance , when Kitty founded the what was wrong , and she speeded away as the jeep went throught the highway , and disappeared in the horizon.  
  
Scott looked at the others , and said:  
  
To the X-van, Now!.  
  
  
  
Somewhere else.  
  
Lance screamed , as Kitty turned her head to ask him what was next , while they were going at an estimated 65 miles per hour.  
  
Lance screamed , as Kitty turned around just before they collided with an school bus.  
  
To bad that Kitty had just entered , a one way street , and they werent on the right way.  
  
Oh my god!- Kitty screamed – Lance look at all these idiots driving in the wrong direction....  
  
Lance was to busy usin his powers to knock the cars from their way , until Kitty took a turn , and entered a deserted street.  
  
Lance exhaled as they leaved the street.  
  
And screamed when he saw they were going to collide with a brick wall.  
  
Kitty , PHASE NOW!- Lance screamed.  
  
Kitty just drove throught the wall , as her powers made them and the car go through it safely.  
  
Only to appear in front of the X-van.  
  
Scott screamed as he turned the wheel , and the x-vand did a sideway flip , and landed behind Kitty and Lance.  
  
Everyone okay?- Scott asked as the van landed.  
  
Vell , Rogue just puked her brains out , and im abot to join her – Kurt responded.  
  
Okay , lets catch `em before Bayville is in ruins.- Scott grinned his teeth as he gained speed.  
  
Lance , how do i stop this crazy thing?- Kitty screamed.  
  
Lance stop praying and help me ¡- she screamed again.  
  
Push the pedal on the right!,- he screamed..  
  
It was in that exact moment that Kurt appeared on the hood of the car.  
  
Kitty! Alvers! , give me your haaaaanddd...ssss!- Kurt screamed as Kitty pressed the brake , and he was sent flying , along with Lance , who tried to grab him , in the direction of a big white building.  
  
CCCCCRRRRRRAAAAASSSSSSHHHH!  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!  
  
Oh god!- Kitty muttered.  
  
Next Morning , at the institute.  
  
Charles Xavier left eye started twitching as he readed the front page of the newspaper , wich described how a jeep and a black van had been responsibles for the greatest traffic accident in the history of Bayville , and how a blue demon holding an undentified young man had appeared in Bayville`s Mental Hospital , and ruined years of therapy. , not to mention a lot of equipment and furniture.  
  
Meanwhile , at the medical wing.:  
  
Lance was lying in a bed , one of his arms and one of his legs cased , while Kurt was Lying in the bed next to him , with the same injuries plus his tail , that was bandaged.  
  
Uhh.. Alvers?-Kurt asked weakly.  
  
What?- Lance responded.  
  
Vat did just happen?- Kurt asked.  
  
Kitty`s fist drive lesson...- Lance responded.  
  
Oh..Did she ran over us?- Kurt asked , .  
  
  
  
In more way`s than one , i think she did.- Lance responded.  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
Short but sweet , its based on an actual experience. (except for the last part , but the rest is true)  
  
Ryoken 


End file.
